The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic switch for selectively coupling at least one fiber of a first array to at least one fiber of a second array, and more particularly to a switch in which the arrays translate relative to one another on friction reducing elements such as roller elements disposed within respective grooves of at least one of the arrays to switch the alignment of the at least one fiber of the first array relative to the at least one fiber of the second array.
The need for switching to provide selective routing of information is becoming increasingly more important in optical data networks. In order to effect optical switching, different types of switches may be used which meet different performance criteria. For example, such switches may commonly be characterized by switching speed, coupling loss, and connectivity. In addition, cost, reliability, and durability over switching lifetime are also important design considerations for such switches.
In certain applications, such as optical computer networks, high switching speed may not always be the most significant design criteria. In lieu of optimizing switching speed, such optical computer networks may employ inexpensive optical switches that are mechanically robust. As a result, the optical switches used in these types of optical computer networks may be mechanical in nature. Also, such switches should provide relatively high connectivity capability and minimal coupling loss between fibers. Such design goals, however, necessitate improved fiber to fiber alignment within the switch. Hence, it would be desirable to provide a mechanically robust switch, which is simple to assemble, and which provides improved fiber to fiber alignment resulting in decreased coupling loss.
In accordance with the present invention, a fiber optic switch is provided for selectively coupling one or more fibers of a first array to one or more fibers of a second array. To this end, a simplified mechanical switching arrangement is provided for effecting improved registration between the selected optical fibers. The switch includes a first fiber array and a second fiber array each having a front face. The arrays are oriented so that the first array opposes the second array. The front faces of the arrays are disposed in facing relation. A friction-reduction element, such as a roller element, is positioned intermediate the opposing faces of the first and second array to enable the arrays to be displaced relative to each other along the friction reduction element. Displacement of the one array relative to the other array causes a fiber in one array to be moved in or out of registration with a fiber in the other array to effect switching.
In a specific configuration of the switch, a first groove is disposed within the front face of the first array. Optionally, a second groove is disposed within the front face of the second array. A roller element is located within at least the first groove but in friction reducing contact with the opposing second array thereby permitting the first array to translate relative to the second array along the direction of the longitudinal axis of the first groove. The second groove may be positioned on the second array to oppose the first groove of the first array. As such, the roller element can be contained between the opposing grooves while providing friction reducing contact to the first and second arrays.
In a particular configuration, the arrays may be optionally oriented so that the grooves intersect one another at a selected angle, such as an orthogonal angle, to enable translation of the arrays relative to one another in two directions. Further, detents may optionally be formed within the grooves to create regions in which the rolling element at least temporarily seats to properly position one array relative to the other array. The location and number of detents are arranged to correlate to the position and number of rows of channels in the array, so that retention of the rolling element within the detents provides registration between fibers of the first and second arrays. Additional grooves and rolling elements may optionally be provided to enhance the stability between the first and second arrays, or to provide an additional direction of translation between the arrays.